


No One I Rather Nest With Than You

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bellarke January Joy, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, TW: canon abuse on Octavia's part, despite the title this is not an abo, lot of movies, lot of onesie mentions, onesie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: 5 Christmas where Bellamy and Clarke go from not exactly friends to more.For Day 6 of January Joy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2021





	No One I Rather Nest With Than You

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ibb.co/tX6rKqw)   
> 
> 
> Tw: brief mention of abusive behavior on Octavia's part to Bellamy

Clarke rubs her palms together, teeth chattering. 

She's starting to regret not going to Roan, Wells and Luna's for the holidays when they asked–being forced to spend time with her mother and Nia might be a better alternative than freezing in her apartment. 

This was not how she wanted to spend Christmas, alone, freezing to death in her small apartment. 

She can't help but wish she had gone with Murphy and Emori. Spending the holidays camping might be better than this, it would be warmer for one thing, even if it meant having to squeeze into a two person tent.

Cage Wallace was a dick, sending a shitty email about how the heating had gone out and then had left to his fancy five star vacation home, leaving the building to scramble. Luckily most of the residents had either already made plans or had somewhere to go. 

Clarke technically had somewhere to go but she hadn't spoken to her mom in two years–not since she told her mother she was dropping out of med school to become an artist. She could make the twelve hour drive to Roan's but the thought of packing and driving didn't sound like a good idea especially given the weird sounds her car had been making earlier that week. 

She pulls her blanket around her body tighter, she had on sweatpants and a t-shirt and then in desperation to be warmer had pulled out an old giraffe onesie from the back of her closet. She could still feel the coldness in her hands and face but the rest of her was warm probably due to not only the extra layers but to the fact that she had dragged every single blanket in the apartment, including the ones in Emori's room and made herself a nest on the living room couch. 

She's drifting off to sleep when she hears the slam of the door. She frowns and dragging her blankets and fixing her hood, she makes her way outside to the hallway and knocks on the door three doors down.

Bellamy Blake wrenches open the door angrily.

"What!"

Clarke scowls but it disappears as she takes him in, messy dark curls, tired and sad eyes, his nose a bit redder than usual as if he had been crying. 

"I thought you were going to your sister's..."

Bellamy's shoulders rise, then fall and he opens the door a bit more for Clarke to make her way into the cold apartment dragging her blanket behind her .

She sinks onto the couch and Bellamy closes the door softly.

"I was, I was driving up there when she called to say that her roommate invited her to join them on vacation and Octavia had agreed because she hates the cold. And she just forgot to tell me earlier.”

Oh.

Oh no.

Clarke and Bellamy aren't really friends, they are friendly, they bicker a lot, share the same friend group, but they aren't friends.

They got off on the wrong foot the second time they met (they don't talk about the first time but it doesn't stop Clarke from thinking about it, his hands on her hips, the cold tile of the Dropship bathroom against her back, his tongue on her skin, the softness of his curls.) But the second time they met- it was a house warming party she had shown up in a fancy dress, and expensive bottle of wine. Bellamy had made a scathing remark and Clarke's temper had flared up. The next six months after that had been full of arguing and bitchy comments until it had stopped much to their friends relief. They had no clue what happened and there had been whispers and rumors but no one knew the truth.

She and Bellamy aren't friends but her heart still breaks for him.

She knows how much Bellamy adores his sister, pride in his voice as he talks about her. 

*Octavia got an A, Octavia ran in a marathon, Octavia won another boxing match.*

Clarke knew that Octavia choosing to go to a college ten hours away had hurt Bellamy, who had spent his whole life taking care of her, but this shutting Bellamy out of her life hurts him more. Octavia went from calling her brother once a week to once a month to not even bothering to return his texts. Her social media became full of her going out to party, girls and boys that Bellamy didn't know filling her life. 

No one but Clarke really knew how bad it was. Last year, they had gone out for Bellamy's birthday and he had spent the whole night waiting for a happy birthday phone call from Octavia, one that never came. 

Clarke hates the look on Bellamy's face, the heartbreak being evident, he looks younger, smaller, vulnerable and it tugs on her heartstrings. 

She makes her way to him and wraps her arms around his waist, her face pressed into his collarbone. He hesitates for a second before his arms wrap around her tightly and he lets out a soft sigh. His hand cradles the back of her neck as his lips press to her shoulder. Clarke tightens her arms around him when she feels a tear hit her skin.

"Are you supposed to be a giraffe?"

Clarke laughs stepping away and she pretends not to notice him wiping away the tears on his face. 

She tugs off her hood, running a hand through her messy blonde curls, "It's cold. Beggers can't be choosers."

Bellamy shakes his head, an amused smile on his face.

"Fuck Cage Wallace."

She notices Bellamy still has his scarf and gloves on and she runs a hand through her hair, biting her lip. Should she? Is this a good idea? Will he even say yes?

"Do you have a onesie?"

He blinks at her for a second, confused, before he nods and she smiles, her heart pounding. Her voice comes out a lot steadier than she feels.

"Go get changed and bring all the blankets you have to mine." 

"Clarke?"

"It's too cold here for you to stay here alone." 

He unwinds his scarf from his neck and Clarke swallows, she really shouldn't be thinking about her mouth on his neck and the sound he made that night. 

"The whole building is cold."

Clarke shrugs, she can tell that Bellamy isn't opposed to the idea but rather giving her a way out. 

"Yes, but I already set up my nest, so I'm not moving."

She brushes past him, calling over her shoulder, "I'll leave the door open."

It's not until she enters her apartment that it hits her that she pretty much invited Bellamy Blake to spend the night, in her apartment, on her floor, possibly with her cause its too cold to sleep alone. 

Fuck her.

_Yes, that's what you want Bellamy to do, remember._

Clarke ignores the little voice in her mind, now is not the time to remember the way Bellamy muttered filthy things in her ear as he pounded her into the mattress and now is not the time to remember waking up with his arms around her, holding her tightly. Besides, there is no way she will bring up sharing body heat unless he doesfirst and there is no way the thought will even cross his mind. 

Clarke pushes the coffee table out of the way to make room and then dives back into her pile of blankets. 

Bellamy comes in a few minutes later, arms full of blankets and a pillow tucked under his armpit, and Clarke bursts into laughter. She pulls out her phone to snap a picture of him.

He drops his blankets and the one she left on his couch on the floor and sends her a dirty look as she laughs even more.

"Why am I not surprised? You are such a nerd."

He tosses a pillow at her, "It was a present, the last present I got from mom."

Clarke grows quiet, guilt at teasing him in her bones and she gets up helping him lay the blankets down on the floor, creating a small but warm bed.

"Pass me your blankets."

It hits her in that second as she passes her fluffy pink princess blanket over to him that Bellamy Blake, not quite a friend, but something more than an acquaintance, who has seen her in vulnerable states that not even her closest friends have seen her, is staying at her apartment. He's going to be sleeping on top of her blanket ( because why else would he ask for her blankets unless he plans for them to sleep together), his body near her, in the Cerberus onesie his mother got him. 

She's screwed.

This is the closest they have been since that night at the Dropship–since he had pressed kisses on her body and looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the room. 

The first time they had met at the drop ship, he had pressed her against the pool table flirting, then he kissed her in the bathroom, his fingers creeping under her skirt as he mouthed at her neck. 

He had taken her to his apartment and Clarke had been too tipsy to realize it was her apartment building too. She had woken up and left, without a goodbye, even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, and had realized that all she had to do was walk down the hall and into her new place.

Roan and Wells had been very surprised when she called to tell them that she was already at her new place if they could please bring the boxes over. When she told them what happened, they had laughed for a good ten minutes. 

"Leave it to you to fuck up a one night stand by sleeping with your neighbor."

Now here she is, two years later, in a giraffe onesie about to platonically share a bed with him because their greedy landlord couldn't bother with dealing with the building's heat. 

They finish setting up the blankets in silence and Clarke realizes with a sinking heart that it's way to early for them to sleep and even if they suggest it now, she knows that they will both lay there in silence not sleeping. Bellamy rubs his hands together, blowing heat on them and gives her a soft smile.

"Are you tired, or do you want to watch a movie?"

"A movie please."

They agree on Hercules. Well, more like she says it's fitting, given his onesie and Bellamy argues that its historically inaccurate and she tells him to shut his mouth and watch the movie or to put his mouth to work somewhere else.

When Bellamy's eyes widen and then darken as they flicker up and down her body does she realize what she said. 

She turns her head quickly, cheeks red, the giraffe part of her onesie nearly slipping off her head as she heads to her kitchen, calling over her shoulder that she has pizza if he's hungry or that she can make popcorn.

She tells herself that she's being ridiculous, there is no way that Bellamy can find her attractive in a giraffe onesie, besides they are barely friends. 

She comes back with a bowl of popcorn and he has the laptop set up on the table. 

He looks at her briefly but there is no hint of the brief spark of interest of the lust she had seen in his eyes earlier. He's sitting against the couch and she nestles into the space next to him and tucks the blanket around her. 

He pulls out his phone and waves it in front of her.

“If you get to have a picture of tonight then so do I.”

“Mutual destruction. Our friends would never let us live this down.”

Smart.

Also hot, very hot.

She smiles waiting for him to take the pictures but she surprised when he turns it around so he’s included in it too. His eyes are mid-roll and she’s smiling and she wants to ask him to send it to her because it’s a sweet picture but she doesn’t and he shuffles back into place next to her, leaning forward to hit play. She's very much aware of his shoulder pressed against hers and the way his lips are curled in annoyance, but as soon as the muses come on, he smiles briefly, even more so when she starts to sing along. As the movie progresses, Clarke's tension eases. She leans her head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer so she's warm. She notices that every time he seems to want to make a remark, he ends up shoving popcorn into his mouth and when the popcorn runs out, he's got his fingers in his mouth, sucking off the butter and the salt. 

Clarke can’t help think of her fingers sliding into his mouth, his tongue lapping at them, of his hands on her, of him putting his mouth to use, and she shifts in her seat, her panties wet, and unzips her onesie a bit, feeling a bit overheated and turned on.

He doesn’t say anything but lifts the blanket higher keeping her warm. 

The second the finale credits come on Bellamy let’s out a loud deep groan that sends shivers down her spine and she curls her toes. 

But what the groan does is nothing compared to the look in Bellamy's eyes as he turns to her, ready to start ranting. 

Her eyes drop to his lips and then to his hands as he rants, his hand emphasizing his point. She loves how passionate he is about Hercules, about history in general. His eyes light up and his voice is full of excitement as he gets so caught up in the subject that Clarke finds it so interesting and sweet. She will never admit it but whenever Murphy sets Bellamy off on a history tanget, she enjoys it.

Bellamy rants for a full hour and a half before he notices that she’s fighting sleep and his eyes soften. He finds it sweet that she is trying to stay up and that she hasn't thought about telling him to shut up.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Clarke’s too tired to be worried about the fact that she and Bellamy will be sharing blankets, too cold too. She curls into a small ball as he pulls the blanket over her, tucking it into her side and under her feet before curling up next to her. 

“Hey Bell,”

He hums and she turns to look at him, she wonders for a second if having the two Cerberus heads on his shoulder makes it hard for him to sleep. 

“I’m really sorry Octavia didn’t tell you but I’m really glad you are here.”

She hears Bellamy let out a surprised grunt and then he cups her cheek.

“No place I'd rather be.”

She scoots closer to him tucking herself into the crook of his neck, her head on top of one of the heads and she’s right, it’s a bit uncomfortable but a small price to pay to have Bellamy’s warm body next to hers and his arm wraps around her waist. 

Clarke’s half asleep when the thought pops in her mind and she sleepily mumbles,

“I really like your onesie, want one too.”

Bellamy’s quiet, waiting for her to fall asleep and then he whispers.

“Maybe one day we will share it.”

* * *

Octavia’s spending the break with her boyfriend but this time she told her brother about him. Of course she had failed to mention that Lincoln was 10 years older than her which had turned into an argument so loud that Clarke could hear Bellamy yelling from her apartment. 

She, after hearing them yell, had texted Roan to cancel saying that she had work.

He had responded with,

_“You woke from home??? You know you don’t have to lie if you want to be with your boyfriend.”_

Clarke has left him on read not bothering to give him a response.

Bellamy had nowhere to go for Christmas and she was not going to let him spend it alone.

They had become sort of friends since that night last year, their bodies pressed together for warmth, due to Cage’s irresponsibility. 

And this is what friends do.

They spend the holidays together. 

This year there is no danger of the heat going off but Roan had ordered an onesie for her and had gifted it to her anyway with a wink.

It was the most ridiculous thing she has ever seen but it was her only option as her giraffe onesie had gone missing under mysterious circumstances, she suspects foulplay. 

So she puts away her pride and marches over to Bellamy’s door on Christmas Eve and knocks.

He blinks when he sees her, his lips fighting back a smirk and she can tell he wants to laugh and she throws her hands up in the air, eight arms following her motions. 

“Go ahead laugh, I know I look ridiculous.”

Bellamy clutches the door as he doubles over in laughter.

“You-you’re an o-oct-octopus!”

Clarke is sure her cheeks are the same color as the damn red octopus onesie she is wearing but it made Bellamy laugh which is the whole point of the night. 

“Let me go change. Bring your blankets over.”

“Why your place?”

He turns around leaving the door open, calling over his shoulder as he pulls his sweater over his head, revealing his bronze freckled covered back and she licks her lips.

“I have booze.”

“So do I!”

“I have better booze.”

Considering that his roommate's boyfriend owns a bar, Bellamy is right.

So she dashes back into her apartment hoping none of the neighbors see her looking like this and pulls out all her blankets. Emori and Murphy are visiting her long lost brother so once again she has the place to herself. Clarke grabs her blankets and pillows and dashes to throw them onto Bellamy’s floor before dashing back to lock her door.

She’s greeted by a large brown walrus arranging the blankets when she gets back to Bellamy’s and he turns giving her a smile.

Fuck, Bellamy in a walrus onesie should be so fucking hot.

“I ordered a meat lovers and some cheesy bread.”

She grins and flops down onto the floor.

“What are we watching tonight?”

"How does Anastasia sound?”

She raises an eyebrows at him, “Won’t the inaccuracies piss you off?"

Bellamy shrugs, "They do but Demitiri and Anastaia are both very hot, so they distract me enough."

Clarke laughs and nudges his shoulder as she sits down, "Spoken like a true bisexual."

Despite the fact that the heating is working perfectly fine, they curl up together, his arm around her shoulders, four of the octopus's legs squished behind him, blankets around them, forming a small nest. 

This time, Bellamy is full engaged with the movie, singing along and humming and swaying and it's sweet and really hot. A few times he leans in to whisper in her ear, some random comment about Anastasia's dress or how he remembers his mother playing this movie every Christmas and dancing around in the kitchen as they baked. The memory is sweet and Clarke thinks of brownie mix that Murphy has somewhere in her kitchen and when they pause the movie to pay for the pizza, Clarke pokes around his kitchen before deciding to make her way to her apartment. She passes the pizza delivery boy who looks between her and Bellamy in their octopus and walrus onesies and shakes his head muttering something about weird kinks and well Clarke hates to admit that he's not wrong. 

She's definitely got a Bellamy in onesie kink that she hopefully gets to explore some day, but not right now.

She nabs the cake mix and hurries back to the apartment pausing to wave to the Sinclairs who simply blink at her before waving and as Clarke enters Bellamy's apartment, she overheads Mrs.Sinclair ask her husband, "You saw the octopus wave at us too right?"

She hides the cake mix in the pantry and joins Bellamy back in their little nest. Clarke unzips her onesie, peeling it off her upper body so she can eat and not dirty it. She misses the way Bellamy's eyes rake across her shoulders as she ties her hair up into a mess bun, baring her neck to him. 

He's so distracted by her neck that he nearly misses the part where Anastaia comes out in her blue dress. Both of them sigh dreamily and then Clarke laughs pressing her lips to his shoulder and Bellamy pulls away to unzip his own onesie, feeling very warm all of sudden. 

After the movie is over, they clean up, onesies pushed down to their waists and Bellamy sneak a picture of Clarke, eight arms around her waist and saves it. Clarke scowls but then she holds out her phone.

"My turn to take the picture!"

She poses, not caring how ridiculous she looks and Bellamy does the same, both of them throwing up peace signs for her picture. 

He hovers over her shoulder as she saves the picture, "We look good."

Clarke flashes him a soft smile before she pockets her phone.

"So I was thinking... how about we do some baking. We could throw on your mom's favorite music?"

Clarke never gets an answer because Bellamy's arms are around her, pulling her into his chest and his nose is in her hair. 

When he pulls away, his eyes are a bit glassy but his smile is so soft, and he kisses her forehead gently and Clarke closes her eyes. 

She opens them when the music starts and she and Bellamy start to pull out the ingredients. Clarke's terrible in the kitchen so her job is to simply give Bellamy the eggs and to mix things and when Bellamy deems her the worst mixer he has ever seen, well she can't help but swipe the frosting on his cheek. 

He gasps at her, jaw wide, eyes dark and she smirks. Her smirk disappears when he lunges for her and she screams ducking around the counter but his hands wrap around her waist, spinning her around and Clarke throws her head back in laughter, Bellamy's laughter joining her. 

As far as Christmases go, this is definitely one of the best ones. 

That night, they sleep curled up together, his fingers under the hem of her tank top, her hands clenching his onesie, his nose in her hair, legs intertwined. 

* * *

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair. This was not how his Christmas was supposed to go. When Octavia had told him that she was coming home to celebrate he had been so happy (although there was a part of him that was sad that he and Clarke wouldn't be able to do their onesie tradition). But Octavia had brought her burly tattooed boyfriend Lincoln, and announced they had gotten married... without telling him and that she had dropped out of college and hadn't thought to mention it till, even though he was helping her. 

His heart shattered and what he hoped was going to be a nice dinner had turned into an argument as he asked her what happened to the money he sent. That had turned into a one-sided brawl with Octavia throwing plates at him, the plates shattering as they hit the wall, the shards cutting his cheek before she had lunged at him her fist connecting to his jaw. 

He had stared at her stunned while Lincoln looked shocked. Bellamy wish he could say this was the first time that she had done this to him, but it wasn't. So he silently grabbed his onesie and left the apartment, Octavia calling out to him.

He pounds on Clarke's door desperately needing her. Then he is hit with the realization that he wasn't sure if she was even home.

Clarke is tipsy, she wish she was drunk, but she was so angry that the most she could be was tipsy.

Her mother, who she had not spoken to her in years had called her to tell her that she was getting married.

Married, to the man her father called his best friend. 

The same man who proposed on Jake Griffin's favorite holiday, and were going to get married next year at Christmas.

Clarke wasn't even angry, she was empty. 

Her mother had demanded her presence at the wedding and Clarke took great satisfaction at telling her to go to hell, and ending the call. 

But now she is three mini bottles of wine into her evening, sitting in her stupid Stitch onesie, and all she wants is for Bellamy Blake to hug her and to hold her and cuddle with her but Octavia had decided to come home which was great for him but sad for her because now she is lonely.

She raises the bottle to her lips, it's a miracle that she hadn't spilled any wine on her blue onesie considering the amount she has had. 

Her phone goes off, no doubt it's her mother, or even Wells and Roan wanting to check up on her. Or maybe it's Lexa or Finn, because what's one more bad news after another?

She fumbles for it, turning it off, and then closes her eyes. 

Now she can be at peace. 

Her peace is shattered half an hour later, with someone is pounding at her door.

She scrambles to open the door and her heart drops when she sees Bellamy. 

His cheek is bleeding and he's got blood on his mouth and his eyes are so sad and hurt and she can tell that he wants to break down in tears and the mere sight of him looking like that makes her wants to cry but she holds back her tears.

She can hear Octavia calling for her brother so she ushers him into her apartment quickly, slamming the door and making sure the chain bolt is on and then for safety measure shoves the table in front of it.

When she turns around, Bellamy's sitting on her couch, hands shaking, something clutched in them, and he looks up at her as she approaches him. She reaches to touch his cheek and he flinches and she lets out a soft gasp as Bellamy looks up at her with a broken look in his eyes, and he looks like a little boy in desperate need of some love. 

She reaches for his cheek again, moving slowly and cups his jaw and his eyes flutter close.

"Let me get you cleaned up."

He winces slightly when she wipes his cuts with the rubbing alcohol. 

She cups his jaw, humming as she places a small bandage in the cut on the side of his head and the another on his cheek. He can see that she's holding back tears and he wraps his fingers around her small wrist. 

"Please don't cry."

She scrunches up her face as if she is holding back tears, "How can I not? She hurt you. She's your sister and she hurt you."

It starts to sink in, what Octavia did. She had thrown a plate at him, several of them when he had asked her why had she not told him about their marriage, why she had never told him about dropping out, when he asked where his money had went and. She had screamed and yelled and thrown plates, shattering them against wall and then she had charged forward her arm thrown back in a bunch, hitting him hard before Lincoln shaken out of his stupor grabbed her. His sister had once again let her anger out and he once again, bore the brunt of it. 

"Clarke." 

He's not sure how to express the heartbreak he feels knowing that his sister had once again hurt him. That Octavia hates him, that Clarke is one of the few people he can say loves him. 

Clarke hates how sad, how hurt he sounds. She fights the urge to go and give Octavia a piece of her mind. 

Bellamy needs her now. 

He needs her more than she needs to go yell at Octavia.

He's her priority, it's about time that someone put him first. 

"Oh Bell."

That's what breaks him, Clarke saying his name, softly, so tenderly, the name only his mother and sister call him. 

Clarke watches as Bellamy crumples in front of her, his shoulders slumping and then shaking and then tears are falling steadily down his cheeks. 

She pushes him backward, gently, letting him sink down onto the sofa and then she lays down next to him. There isn't a lot of room on her couch for Bellamy and her but she wraps her arms around him, running her fingers though his hair as he cries into her onesie. She doesn't tell him it's going to be okay, because she's not sure if it will be. She's vaguely aware of someone yelling in the hallway but she ignores Octavia and when Bellamy's phone ring she digs it out of his pocket, turns it off and drops it on the ground. 

She holds Bellamy murmering softly, letting him cry and then once he stops crying, she tightens her arms around him. Still holding him, needing him to know that he's safe, that he's loved. 

Bellamy Blake is her best friend and Octavia may be his sister and Bellamy's so called responsibilty but it's now Clarke's self-appointed job to take care of him since no one else will. Bellamy deserves to be shown the same love he gives to everyone and if Clarke has to give him all the love she has then so be it. 

Bellamy isn't used to this, the comfort that Clarke is giving him. For so long, he's the one that people go to for comfort, he's the one they go to for love and safety and protection but until Clarke he didn't really have anyone else. Sure, Miller knows him and would hug him if need be, but he would never break down like this in front of Miller. 

He would never break down like this in front of anyone. 

Until Clarke came along. 

Clarke is different, she's special. She's his best friend. 

But she's so much more than that.

She's the girl who danced with him in the kitchen, dressed like an octopus simply because he told her a fond memory of his mother. She's the one who takes half the stack of papers to grade and simply because she can see how tired he is and worries about his sleep schedule. She's the one who learned how to cook one of his favorite recipes so she could surprise him. She's the one who keeps her kitchen stocked with adobe so he's not running back and in forth between their apartments. She's the one who had been there for him in the past few years. She's the girl he's in love with.

He's in love with Clarke Griffin. 

He can't tell you the exact moment he realized but he can tell you that he knows the name of her favorite shade of blue, he can tell what flowers are her favorite, which one she's allergic to, he knows the name of the stuffed bear her father got her, and her favorite book. 

He knows about the scar on her knee was from a cheerleading accident and how she twisted her ankle as a Girl Scout. She's got a mole on the side of her breast and a tattoo on her hip.

He knows that she loves it when he kisses her forehead and he knows that she’s the one. 

Bellamy tilts his head, pressing a kiss to her jaw and her hand pauses for a second in his hair before she resumes brushing it.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

Bellamy nods but whines softly as Clarke pulls away from him, an amused smile on her face. She had never seen him this cuddly. 

"Go put your onesie on and then I'll get the movie set up."

Bellamy grins when he sees the tail on her onesie as she walks away and makes his way to her room to get changed. 

He changes into the onsie, wincing as he moves his arm. 

He examines his face in the mirror, there is some swelling, some bruising and some dry blood but he will be fine, physically. Emotionally? Not so much.

Clarke has everything set up when he gets out of the room.

She gives him a soft smile that grows bigger when she sees his onesie.

"We're matching." Her voice is so soft, in awe and it makes him feel warm, happy. This moment is definitely a bright moment in his life- seeing Clarke dressed as Stitch and seeing the smile on her face grows as she takes in his matching Stitch onesie.

He laughs, pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the alien's head. 

"Great minds think alike, besides how could I pass up the oppurtunity to dress like Stitch? This is a dream come true."

Clarke pulls away shaking her head but then her eyes catch his cheek and Bellamy tenses as she reaches for it.

☆Clarke leans down and presses a kiss to the cut on his forehead, than to the one on his cheek, then she pressed one to his other cheek and then to his nose and then on the middle of his forehead. His eyes flutter close and he lets out a small sigh.She kisses the small scar of the corner of his lips and she wonders if the story he told her about the dog was true or if Octavia was responsible for this scar as well. 

"Where else? Where else as she hurts you?"

She picks up his wrist, remembering a picture of him in a cast and Bellamy's eyes open and flicker to his knees, not looking at her and that's all the answer she needs. She kissed his wrist and then places a kiss on his jaw, and then on his bruise. His eyes are focused on her, brimming with tears at her gentleness, at the love in her voice. 

"I love you, so much Bellamy. And you deserve that love." 

Maybe telling the man she loves him after his sister hit him, isn't the best idea but she needs him to know how utterly loved he is. She needs him to know how important he is to her, how worthy he is of love and affection and respect. 

She brushes a curl off his face and then slowly leans in to kiss him. Her lips are soft, almost hesitate as if she is worried that he will reject her. 

His hands tugs her in-between his legs and he cups her face, kissing her back and she lets out a soft sign and he smiles into the kiss. She can taste the metallic taste of blood and the hint of chocolate that is just Bellamy but she ignores one and focuses on the other. 

When they break away, he wraps his arms around her waist, not wanting her to seperate from him, burying his head into her stomach and she runs a hand through his hair soothingly, mumbling softly. 

Bellamy still looks sad and tired and Clarke wonders if they should skip the movie and take a nap instead. So she holds out a hand and pulls him to her room gently. Her sheets are a mess and Bellamy stands around looking at her room as she digs around for some more blankets. 

He drifts over to the wall where all the picture they have taken are hanging.

"You hung them up?"

Clarke drops the blankets she found onto the bed and then makes her way to him and wraps her arm around waist and smiles up at him, "Why wouldn't I? They are special. Best Christmases I have had since my dad died."

He kisses her softly, tangling a hand in her hair. They stay like that for a few moments before she tugs him toward the bed, crawling in. He crawls in after her and she fixes the blankets around them making sure they are tucked under their feet and that they are surrounded by them. Then she wraps her arms around him, pulling him down to her chest and he nuzzles her jaw as she presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep, I got you."

She runs a hand through his hair, humming softly.

Bellamy feels happy, really really happy. What Octavia did was horrible, it was wrong but he feels safe with Clarke, loved, protected, respected. 

"Love you."

It comes out slurred, tiredness washing over him but Clarke smiles and mutters the words back into his hair and he wraps an arm around her ass, his fingers grasping the tail of her onesie. 

Clarke peers down at Bellamy fondly, the pointy ears of his onesie making him look younger, more innocent. The freckles on his face are calling to her and she decides that she wants to memorize every single until she can draw them in her sleep. She can see the bruises darkening and the swelling and her heart aches. 

No one, no one will ever hurt Bellamy again, not as long as she is around. 

And she has no intention of going anywhere. 

* * *

Bellamy smiles at the gingerbread man in his hot chocolate and places a kiss on Clarke's head before he takes a sip. She's sitting in between his legs, her hot chocolate in her hands as on screen Hiccup and Toothless are bonding. Their dogs are curled up on the floor, their onesies surprisingly still on considering how hard it was to get them to sit still to put them on in the first place. He thinks of the amount of running around the house they did and the blurry photos the camera caught when they decide to jump out from their arms as the self timer went off. It might be a bit hard to find pictures for next year's Christmas card and the chances of getting the puppies into onesies again was slim but it was worth hearing Clarke laugh. 

It's one of his favorite sounds in the world. 

Tied with the way she said his name in bed and with her saying "I do."

A lot has changed in the past year. He and Clarke started dating and then Murphy and Emori announced they had eloped and then when Miller said he wanted to move in with his boyfriend, he and Clarke decided to move out too. Perhaps it was too fast, but it felt right to them. 

So in the span of three months they brought a small house, adopted two adorable puppies and he got her a ring and got down on one knee in the middle of their kitchen. They got married in a small ceremony two months later, their friends attending ( neither her mother or his sister got invitations). They didn't want the drama that came with the two family members who had hurt them the most to ruin their day. It was perfect. He cried when he saw her walk down the make shift aisle and she cried during his vows. Bellamy had spun her around when he kisses her and she had laughed, the photographer catching the moment. (Bellamy carried her over the doorway of their hotel room that night and then when they came back from their honeymoon, their house.)

They had danced all night, their arms around each other, whispering about the future, about all that they were excited for. 

One of thse things was Christmas cards and this year, they sent out Christmas cards to their friends, one which hung proudly on David Miller's fridge.

This year they also went all out with their tradition, hanging blankets from the ceiling, drapping them over the couch and chairs, and buying speical pillows, making themselves a small little castle for thier movie night. Their friends had brought them the oneises- a pineapple and a unicorn, having been made aware of the tradition and while they don't match like last year, its a kind gesture. They order enough pizza to last them the weekend and had baked some cookies earlier that day, and take their traditional picture this time with the help of a timer they got.

Clarke laughs as Astrid screams on screen as Toothless dives toward the water and Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder, hiding his grin. 

This is the future he always wanted and the fact that he gets it with Clarke is a bonus. 

He can't think of anything better- years and years of being with Clarke, having her in his arms, sitting in their onesies while they watch a movie. Them dancing in the kitchen as they cook, tying her hair up for her so she doesn't get any paint on it. Her supporting him, pressing kisses to his back. Growing old with her, their hair turning grey. Raising a family with her, watching her carry their child, seeing Clarke with their baby in her arms, being able to chase their child around in the backyard, teaching them. 

He places his mug back on the tray, pulling the gingerbread cookie out of it and taking a bite. Clarke had taken forever decorating them, wanting them to be perfect. Watching her concentrate on the cookies had driven him crazy, seeing the way she bit her lip, her hands squeezing the tube of icing. It took a lot for him not to not to drop to his knees to eat her out in their kitchen. 

But then again he and Clarke are still in their honeymoon phase, where it doesn't take much for one of them to pin the other against the nearest wall or flat surface. 

On screen, Astrid kisses Hiccup and Clarke gives a quiet squeal and he laughs. They have seen the movie so many times but seeing the characters fall in love never gets so old. 

This will never get old, them sitting on the floor in a pile of blankets, in their onesies watching movies, he plans to do this when they are old and gray and will require their grandchildren's help to sit on the couch so he can cuddle his wife. 

He lets his fingers ghost over her sides and she throws her head back laughing.

"Bellamy!"

The dogs lift their heads up curious but then go back to resting as Clarke turns around to kiss him, hand threading into his curls, his lips parting. 

When she pulls away, she looks triumphant at his dazed look, snatches the cookies from his hand, and then turns back to the movie.

"Oh I love this part."

He shakes his head, not even surprised that she stole his cookies instead of getting up to get one. 

That's his wife, using her charms and blue eyes to her advantage. 

Because they have no where else to be, they have decided that watching all the movies is the plan for the night and possibly the next day if they fall asleep mid movie.

For the next movie, they replenish their hot chocolate and switch places with Bellamy's head in her lap and her fingers combing through his hair softy. 

Bellamy will never admit it but he loves these moments, where he can let his walls down and let his wife he gentle with him, let her take care of him. 

And he knows that it makes Clarke happy to take care of him. 

He turns his head to nuzzle her stomach and Clarke thinks of Bellamy one day pressing a kiss to her stomach, their child growing inside of her.

The idea makes her happy and she is looking forward to see his face when he opens up the present she got him. 

By the time the third movie is on, both of them are laying down, half asleep not really paying attention to it. They should turn off the movie but are too lazy to crawl over to the projector and turn it off. 

He slips a hand under her onesie, her nose pressed to his collarbone and she sighs sleepily.

"Love you."

Bellamy eyes his wife who smiles at him brightly over her mug of hot chocolate. She's way too awake for someone who is not a morning person. He supposes it could be the excitement of this being their first Christmas as a married couple but the smile she has on as he unwraps the box is a little suspicious. 

They had already unwrapped their presents from their friends and from each other when Clarke had gestured to one last gift that has no name.

"That's for you?"

"I thought we said three presents max."

She laughs and grabs it, sliding into his lap to kiss him before pulling away and grabbing her mug.

It was very smooth, and it's very tempting to forget about the present and instead focus on pulling his shirt off his wife but she looks too eager about the present that he figures he can but making his wife moan on pause for a second. 

The present is wrapped in a pretty lavender wrapping paper and he gently peels it off, knowing that it will drive Clarke nuts that he's taking his time. 

"Bell..."

She drags out his name and she pouts and she looks so adorable that he really wants to kiss her and the faster way to kiss her is to open the damm gift.

He freezes when he sees the black and white fabric in front of him.

He gently pulls it out of the box and unfolds it and freezes.

It's a small penguin onesie, a very small penguin onesie, much to small for him or for the puppies. 

His jaw drops as he looks at it then looks at Clarke, her eyes soft, bright, her pink lips curved into a smile.

"Are you...?"

She laughs, ducking her head, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Not yet, I just thought it would be a fun way to tell you that I'm off my birth control and want to start..."

He drops the onesie back into the box and lunges for her, kissing her hard as they fall back onto the pillows.

She tangles her fingers into his hair laughing as he kisses her jaw and neck. 

He sucks a bruise on the top of her breast stopping when she tugs his shirt off his body and then sits up to pulls his shirt off her body.

He rakes his eyes over her body already thinking of her and how gorgeous she will look pregnant with his, their baby. 

She recognizes the hungry look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About you, carrying my baby. Your stomach growing, feeling the baby kick under my hands, how pretty you will look."

He presses kisses down her neck and stomach mumbling about how pretty she will look and how amazing she is and she brings him up for a kiss, her hands tugging his pants down and she moans as he slides into her. She whispers about how she can't wait to see him with their child, how happy it makes her. Their kisses are messy as Bellamy thrusts into her, both of the them happy.

* * *

As far as things go, not being able to wear a onesie is not a big deal but for Clarke it is. 

She loves the onesie tradition and she is sad that she can't do it this year. 

Bellamy of course didn't mind, it simply means he had easier access to her stomach.

Ever since she started showing, Bellamy could not stop touching her baby bump, her would rub circles when the baby kicked or sit on the floor and rest his head on her knees talking to the baby or reading a book. 

Clarke loves how excited Bellamy is about the upcoming baby, and if she's being honest its really really hot. Hearing Bellamy coo at the baby in her belly or seeing him put together the crib, had definitely set her hormones running. 

And seeing Bellamy is his toothless onesie is a fucking turn on.

Then again she definitely has a Bellamy in a onesie kink.

He looks cute his hair mess as he fixes the blankets on the couch for them. 

Clarke sighs, she wants nothing more than to wear her white fury onesie, to match Bellamy and she had tried to wear it earlier but she hates how hot she got and the fact that it didn't zip up over her stomach is upsetting. 

Bellamy, being the loving husband he is, had offered to take his onesie off and to wear sweats but the mere idea had sent her into tears as she told Bellamy that she found him both hot and cute in his onesie.

Bellamy had laughed softly, kissing her gently and wiping her tears away. He then had drawn a nice warm bath of her and then they had taken a nap before Bellamy had woken her up telling her to get ready for the movie. 

She places a hand on her belly feeling Madi kick and Bellamy's eyes are soft as he turns to see her. 

She loves the way he looks at her, like she's the most precious thing in the world. Mad isn't even born yet and she already has Bellamy wrapped around her fingers. 

Bellamy had gone overboard with getting Madi stuffed animals and books but Clarke loves his happy he is. He's glowing, a nice pregnancy glow to match hers. 

Clarke settles herself on the couch as Bellamy gets the popcorn and presses play and then he sits down and wraps his arms around her, one hand on her belly rubbing circle on it. 

Clarke can't really tell you what movie is playing, too distracted with Bellamy humming in her ear and his hands on her stomach, their baby kicking. He nuzzles her hair, pressing absentminded kisses to her shoulder. 

He thinks about how they got here - how if it weren't for Cage being a shitty landlord and if it weren't for Octavia abandoning him, Clarke would have never invited him to camp out on her floor. She would have never cuddled with him and he would have never admitted that he liked her a lot. 

He has no doubts that he and Clarke would have ended up here, happily married with a child on the way, it just would have probably have had taken longer for them to realize that they liked each other. 

She had become his best friend and he was living the dream- being married to your best friend.

He thinks of the Christmas card they had sent out earlier this month, of the two torn up envelopes with his sister's and Abby's addresses on them sitting in the trash, the two of them not being able to send them out. 

Not wanting to let them back into their lives just yet.

One day, maybe they will tell Abby and Octavia about Madi but not now, maybe not ever.

There's still a lot of hurt and anger there and they have no obligation to let the people who hurt them back into their lives, into their daughter's life.

Bellamy lifts Clarke's hand to his mouth, her ring catching the light of the Christmas lights. He presses a kiss to it before intertwining their fingers to lay them over their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was posted so late, this was meant to be posted days, weeks earlier but with everything going on, it slipped my mind and I figured people could use the smiles that this hopefully brings. better late than never
> 
> Also, for those of you who aren't aware I am a writer for the the 100 fics for blm intitaive and if there is anything you would like for me to write (or an update that you want me to prioratize then be sure to check out t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co for more information and to check us out on tumblr, twitter, and insta. There are several talented writers involved in this and if you aren't sure what to prompt, there are some prompts ideas there too. 
> 
> Sending love to yall


End file.
